Innocent Until Found Guilty
by jazzymay377
Summary: Sesshoumaru Taisho has just been paired up with rookie detective, Kagome Higurashi in their special victims crime unit. As they solve crimes, Kagome remains aloof, making Sesshoumaru suspicious of her. Disdain turns to trust and apathy to love, but after a routine bust goes wrong, Sesshoumaru discovers he was right to doubt his partner after all. Partly based off Law and Order:SVU
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my newest Sesshoumaru/Kagome tale and this one is a crime/romance fanfic. (I'm also writing a Yusuke/ Keiko fanfic kinda similar to this, but they start out as friends.) Super excited to write this out because it's different from what I normally write or read. Tell me if you like it or have any suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Law and Order: SVU**

**Summary: Sesshoumaru Taisho has just been paired up with rookie detective, Kagome Higurashi in their special victims crime unit. As they solve crimes, Kagome remains aloof, making Sesshoumaru suspicious of her. Disdain turns to trust and apathy to love, but after a routine bust goes wrong, Sesshoumaru discovers he was right to doubt his partner after all. Partly based off Law and Order: SVU.**

**Innocent Until Found Guilty**

The police were already stationed when Kagome made it to the abandoned taxi car. A crowd had formed and Kagome pushed her way to a tall man with long silver hair speaking to an officer.

"Hi, Kagome Higurashi here," said Kagome extending her hand to Sesshoumaru. "I would have preferred to meet you at the office or a coffee shop first instead of a crime scene, but it seems fate has other plans."

Sesshoumaru took her hand in his and shook it briefly. "Sesshoumaru Taisho, but I presume you know that already. Let's cut the introductions and get to work."

The pair walked over the taxi to examine the body. A middle age man was slumped over with dried blood clumped on his pale skin. He had stab wounds decorating his body from his neck to his torso. His eyes were still open but dulled.

Kagome averted her eyes from the scene as Sesshoumaru spoke to the police.

"We're the sex crimes and special victims unit. This appears to be an albeit violent, still a normal stabbing. Why were we called here?"

The officer cleared his voice and spoke. "This man went by the name Hanzo Karuto. He had no ID on him, only a fake license to drive his cab, a photo of his family, and twelve bucks in his wallet. We called you two because it wasn't a normal robbery gone wrong."

The officer met eyes with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He unbuckled the taxi driver's pants. Kagome paled and took a step back at the bloody sight. The officer smirked bitterly.

"Ah, this is your first case, ain't it sweetheart? Yeah well this probably isn't a case a rookie should be on, but you gotta start somewhere. You see, whoever killed this man decided to keep a little souvenir. This was personal. So is that sexual enough for you, Detective?" he asked, his eyes shooting over to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ignored the sarcasm in his voice and simply nodded. He turned to walk away. Kagome followed him looking sick.

"That man was right. This really isn't the place for a rookie, but you're here now. Get yourself together."

Kagome sent a mild glare his way. "I can handle myself just fine. I was just shocked to see a victim castrated my first day. I'm ok so let's get this paperwork in."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement and walked to his car.

The precinct buzzed in excitement as Sesshoumaru entered. He walked to his desk. Across from him was the desk of his new partner, Kagome Higurashi. Judging from the stack of files and knickknacks already placed, she was at the precinct already. Sesshoumaru sat in his seat, turning on his computer and waiting for it to boot up.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" called Koga, flashing him a smile. "I heard about your new partner. You met her yet? What's she like?"

Sesshoumaru gave a scowl. "This isn't the job for her. She seems completely out of her league, and I doubt she's even capable of handling the cases she's been given."

"Kagome is just as capable of handling this case as you are, Sesshoumaru."

Koga and Sesshoumaru turned to see their captain Inutaisho looking at them sternly with Kagome glaring at Sesshoumaru behind him. Not wanting to get in the middle, Koga crept away, giving the three a little more privacy.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes back at her. "I would be more inclined to believe that had she not looked so weak and sickly at the crime scene earlier."

"It was a normal reaction for anyone who's not heartless!" Kagome spat out.

Inutaisho spoke up. "Kagome graduated from the academy early at the top of her class, earning even higher marks than you did Sesshoumaru. She's capable. You're used to scenes like this so help her out instead of scrutinizing her."

Kagome smiled softly at the captain. Sesshoumaru remained silent. Inutaisho turned to Kagome with a smile.

"He's hard to understand at first, but he's probably the best partner you can have here."

"You really care for this jerk huh?" Kagome asked lightly.

Inutaisho chuckled at the comment. "I care for all my detectives, but he is special. After all, he is my son. That's how I know you'll be in great hands. He's only 26, but he's been working for this unit for eight years now."

Kagome breathed out a wow. Sesshoumaru eyed her with a smug expression.

"Okay, now that everything is cleared up, back to the case. Stay strong Kagome. I expect great things from you." Kagome smiled and nodded.

Inutaisho returned to his office. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and walked over to her desk. She cleared her throat. Sesshoumaru looked up at her from his computer expectantly.

"We have a little bit of an issue. I went down to the hack bureau. Our guy, Hanzo Karuto, had his license suspended when he was sent to jail for assault."

"What's the problem?"

Kagome slid Hanzo's license over to Sesshoumaru. "According to his file, he's still locked up."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "He probably was released recently and the computers haven't updated it yet."

Kagome shook her head. "That's what I thought too so I called the bureau's captain and he personally confirmed it. Hanzo's still in jail. So someone must have stolen the real Hanzo's identity-"

"Or the real Hanzo made him a fake license." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

Kagome looked confused. Sesshoumaru flipped over the license, inspecting it suspiciously.

"The seam is uneven." Sesshoumaru stated quietly. He took out a pocket knife, cutting the plastic away from the paper. Two photos fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru picked them up and smirked.

"See? This is our victim," said Sesshoumaru pointing to the original photo, "but I suspect this is the real Hanzo Karuto. Now our question isn't only who killed this man and why, but also if he was even the intended target."

Sesshoumaru handed the two photos over to Kagome. She traced her fingers over each man's face before grabbing her coat. Sesshoumaru already had his coat on and was motioning for her to leave with him.

"Okay, so how do we know which Hanzo was the real target?" asked Kagome.

"It's too early to say, but I think we need to pay this new Hanzo a visit and see if he knows anyone that would want him dead. Let's go, rookie." Sesshoumaru said smugly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but held her tongue. There was no way her pompous partner would get under her skin. They left to the Tokyo Correctional Facility.

**Ok so the first chapter of my stories are always a bit shorter than the average chapter would be but, let me know what you think. I'm debating on whether I should break the cases up by chapter and have super long chapters or have the cases be two or three chapters each. With the first option, there wouldn't be a lot of cliff hangers, but it would take longer for me to update. With the second option, I'd update more, but the story may stop during a cliffhanger. Which is preferred? Anyway please favorite, follow and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They're pushed me to put out my chapters quickly. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Hanzo sat in a chair opposite of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He had a peachy completion, small gray eyes, and scruffy brown hair with sideburns highlighted by his orange jumpsuit. His shocked look gave way to an apathetic façade.

"Ooh, cops. So who do I owe this pleasant visit to?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to scoff. "Hanzo Karuto right? You're looking good for a dead man."

"Are you threatening me or coming on to me detective? I don't really get your implication, but it's action you want, get me out of here and I'll show you some fun," Hanzo winked.

Sesshoumaru appeared disgusted while Kagome spoke to Hanzo.

"Someone with your license, going by your name was killed in a taxi. He died of multiple stab wounds. The killer also made work of his 'little buddy' down there. Do you by chance know anyone who would want to cut you penis off?"

Hanzo chuckled. "Lady, I'm not here because I was exactly a model citizen. Take a number."

Sesshoumaru glared agitated. "Enough games. Who did you sell your license to? I want names."

Hanzo held his hands up in defense. "Woah lighten up. I didn't ask for his name. He gave me cash. I gave him a license. Easy transaction."

Kagome looked skeptical. "You never bothered to ask his name? Do you have any information on him?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Look I'm not going to do your job for you. A friend of mine set us up together. All I know is he's some foreign guy. I couldn't make out the accent. He was carrying groceries and had a kid with him."

"Carrying groceries? He might have been living nearby," Sesshoumaru concluded. "Where did your 'transaction' take place?"

Hanzo smiled looking Sesshoumaru over. "Cute and smart, Detective." Hanzo looked over at Kagome uninterested. "Take notes, girlie. That's how you get information."

Kagome was stunned for a moment. '_Is this criminal actually criticizing my work ethic and skill?'_

"Um, excuse me?" Kagome stuttered out.

Hanzo ignored her. "We met at Cabbie's Place. We were both regulars. Maybe someone there knows the poor bastard's real name."

Sesshoumaru stood up and alerted the officers that they were finished. Two officers came to escort Hanzo back to his cell. He turned to see Sesshoumaru before leaving.

"Oh and Detective? My offer still stands." He blew a kiss to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru grimaced. Kagome glared at the direction Hanzo went.

"I can't believe the criminal actually criticized me all because he had a crush on you!"

"Forget about him. We got what we came for. Now let's hope someone can identify our mystery man."

The two walked into Cabbie's Place, flashing their badges at the waitress.

"Oh! Um what can I help you with?" the waitress asked.

Kagome pulled out two photos. "Do you recognize either of these men?"

The waitress looked over both before smiling. "Oh yes. They're both named Hanzo. Isn't that funny? Though it's been months since he's been here."

She pointed to the picture of the real Hanzo. "Are they in trouble?"

"Well, this man was murdered last night. We're just gathering information." Sesshoumaru answered.

A man stood up from the bench he was sitting on. He tapped Kagome's shoulder. "Could I talk to you two? Privately?"

The man led them out of the restaurant and pointed to the picture of the victim. "His name was Stephen. I don't know his last name, but he was a good man. Loved his family."

The man wiped his face and let out a breath. "I just saw him yesterday. Around midnight, I guess. Yes, he was coming out as I was going in, and a couple of ladies hailed him."

"Did you see these women? Or did they see you?" Kagome asked.

"It was too dark to see them, but we were in the light so they might have seen us. That's all I know. It's a shame. You know he had another kid on the way. I hope you find whoever the guy is who did that to him."

Sesshoumaru walked to the driver's side of the car. "We will. Thank you. If you have more information, contact us."

A few days later, there had been no new information about Stephen and without a last name to go on, the family couldn't even be alerted.

"We sent a fax and called the cab company about 'Hanzo'. Why haven't we gotten any leads from them?" Kagome burst out.

She was fidgeting at her desk, rereading the information that she did know. Sango smiled sympathetically at the younger girl. Days like this are always the hardest.

"You're stressing yourself out too much. It's an important case, but if you're too hasty you could miss some vital information. How about this? Tomorrow we'll go out for lunch and unwind a little. I need to treat you out still and give you my official welcome to the team!"

Kagome smiled. She and Sango were some of the few girls who actually worked outside the office. Kagome got along fine with the boys, excluding her partner, but it was always nice to chat with another girl who understood exactly what she was going through.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. There's an Italian place not too far from here I wanted to try out."

Sango returned Kagome's smile. "Alright tomorrow at 1 then, we'll go over."

Miroku rushed to Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's desk. He held a few papers in his hand. "Hey ladies. Kagome, I've got new info on your vic. Cab dispatcher finally called and said he got a call last week asking if Hanzo Karuto was one of their drivers and what time he worked."

Kagome stood up to grab her keys and coat. "Ok, was it a man or a woman who called? That's has to be the killer who called."

Miroku shrugged and handed Kagome the papers. "I asked, but the dispatcher said he couldn't tell one way or the other. Perhaps the killer is a he-she?"

Miroku joked, but Sango was not amused. "Was that all Miroku? Not really a lot to go by."

Miroku's face turned serious. "No, we got a hit on your Stephen, His full name is Stephen Pandchek. His home address is 54 Aoi Ave. Apt. 2C. At least now you can alert his family."

Kagome frowned. This was the least rewarding part of the job. Kagome called for Sesshoumaru, texting him the address to meet her at.

Mrs. Pandchek cried instantly at the news, asking how this could ever happen to such a kind man. Sesshoumaru had to carry the widow to her apartment couch after she found out. She seemed credible, her emotions looked honest, her story was tragic. Her and Stephen had been married five years. He was an immigrant from the Czech Republic and he had no legal documents to get himself work. He never applied for residency for fear of being deported. He was pleasant, never tried to stir up trouble, and when their family finally thought they could breathe easy again, someone took his life. Sesshoumaru passed a card to Mrs. Pandchek.

"The number on here is to the victim services group. I'm sure someone there could help you."

Mrs. Pandchek offered him a half-smile. Kagome stepped up to her and grasped her shoulder lightly.

"We're so sorry for your loss, but you better believe we will catch whoever did that to your husband."

"I hope you do."

Sesshoumaru's phone began to ring. He picked it up quickly. He spoke in a hushed tone before locking eyes with Kagome. He mouthed to her to follow him. Kagome said her farewell and followed Sesshoumaru to the car. He waited until she was strapped in her seatbelt and he was driving off to speak.

"The taxi and the victim have been checked for clues. They found part of a fingernail in the front seat of the cab with red nail polish on it."

"That's great! We may have the DNA of the killer there!"

Sesshoumaru remained stoic. "One of the killers."

Kagome shifted her gaze over to Sesshoumaru. "Killers? How do you know there's more than one killer?"

"Check out the picture of the victim sent to my phone. Forensics counted 37 stab wounds."

Kagome reached over and picked up the phone. Kagome's eyes widened in realization.

"The stab wounds aren't identical. The width of entry and depth of penetration are varied over different parts of the body and while some wounds are clean-"

"Some look like they were made with a serrated edge, exactly. That means we are looking for two killers and two weapons." Sesshoumaru glanced at her with a smirk. "I'm glad to see you make up for your weak stomach with at least some deductive reasoning. You aren't completely useless."

Kagome hit his arm with a scowl. "Can you even give a compliment without being condescending?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment longer. "You've heard the phrase, 'You can't pick the vic', correct?"

"Yes, all the time at the academy. It means we have to fight for justice and not let personal stuff get in the way. Why?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's suspicious expression. He turned into an empty parking spot and stopped the car.

"Koga called. The victim's real name is Stefan Zennic, not Stephen Pandchek. He was from Serbia, indicted for war crimes."

Kagome's face hardened. "What did he do?"

"He was indicted, not convicted."

"What did he do?" Kagome asked forcefully, louder than before.

Sesshoumaru met Kagome's eyes. "He commanded an ethnic cleansing unit."

Kagome balled up her fists, staring past Sesshoumaru out of the window. "How many women?"

"67."

"That bastard raped 67 women?" Kagome spat out.

"I'm telling you because now we have a theory to why he was hunted down. We still need to bring the murderer to justice."

Kagome folded her hands against her chest. "No, Stefan got exactly what was coming to him. Those women are the victims, not him."

"Some of the women are still alive and in Tokyo even. Around five have been found so it would be in our best interest to interview them." Sesshoumaru started the car up again.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. " No. First I want to go back to Pandchek's apartment. She lied to me and she's not getting away with that."

**Alright so I wanted to add more to the story . but I had to break it up. This is a little harder than expected to write and it can burn you out lol. Anyway, let me know how this progressing. Thanks!**


End file.
